It has been found desirable to eliminate conventional roller pairs for transporting inked paper from the printing station to the stacking station of a duplicator machine because conventional rollers accumulate ink, particularly with respect to bleed edge printing. The accumulation of the ink may thereafter produce a darkened line along the edges of the paper which is undesirable.